Right Arm of the Giant
by foodeatspeople
Summary: Chad/oc lemon requested by luvableKnegi I don't take credit for Tite Kubo's character or title which comes from a chapter of the manga


May 30th 09

After a long day at school, the giant nicknamed Chad was walking down a familiar path back home, passing by glorious green sloping plains and river beds of clear crystal. Every few yards he would pass by a bridge going over a stream.

It was still several blocks from his house when he heard something, a feminine scream it sounded like. Knowing that was nearly always a bad sign, he turned his head left and craned to see some figures under the bridge. There were roughly five of them and one of them seemed to be in a tight spot. Needing no more incentive, the tall boy slid down the grassy knoll and started towards the group of strangers, now close enough to see a girl who looked in obvious pain.

Approaching them he now realized there were six people, five guys surrounding a single girl, who at the moment was on her knees with her hair in the grasp of one of the boys, the apparent leader if he were to guess.

"That's it bitch" the boy was saying "You know you want it, take it like the slut you are!" Tightening his hold further, he pushed her towards his crotch in an obvious sexual gesture, while the surrounding boys watched seemingly entertained by the show.

Seeing the new boy in their midst the leader stared, then a cocky grin spread over his features. "What, you want a piece too? Maybe later." A chuckle grew from the crowd, all but the still captive girl trying to ease the pressure on her scalp.

"Let her go." A simple command, though deep and softly spoken killed their laughter as the lead boy looked back to the newcomer.

"What was that?" he glared.

Face showing no emotion and never changing "I said let her go."

A discreet sigh "That's what I thought you said." Yanking the girl from him but still retaining his hold, he turned to fully face the monster of a boy. "And what if I don't, huh? What if I don't _feel_ like it?" Pulling up sharply, he jerked her head back so she cried out in pain. Leering down at her he spoke "She's just _so_ fun an' all, Ya know?" Another rough tug upwards and tears welled then fell from her already flushed face. "See? Tons of fun" quite obviously trying for a reaction.

When none was forthcoming, the boy scrunched his face and clenched his fists screaming "YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!" before launching a fist in the larger boy's chest, succeeding only in hurting himself, dropping the girl to hold his aching hand.

Resuming his glare he growled still in pain. "You bastard!" screamed his cohorts as they soon swarmed the immovable boy. The hapless girl, slowly recovering from the fall cried "Stop it!" in a futile attempt to save the one who had saved her.

After a short time however, the gang of boys soon realized that their blows were meaningless, as the gigantic boy remained unfazed and had yet to actually fight back. Worn out and intimidated, they retreated from him perturbed. Left alone and fuming their leader tried once more in vain to assail the boy, when suddenly a beast rose from the river, grabbing the boy's ankle and dragging him in before Chad had any time to attempt in saving him.

The beast in question was a hollow that looked for all intents and purposes like a huge squid, its tentacles flying about it. Staring directly at it was a little unnerving for it towered over not only Chad but the bridge itself. If Chad was a giant then this thing was enormous. Even for someone such as him it would be a challenge.

Giving little time for any sort of a plan the hollow swung one of its mighty tentacles, making Chad dodge and narrowly escape its blow. Another one shot out, this time aiming for the girl who was steadily righting herself, as the tall boy dove again to save her, cradling her to his chest.

Crouched down under the bridge, arms still about her "W-what is that thing?"

_She can see it…_ "It's a hollow" he answered.

"A hollow?"

"Yes, something that was once human" he told her, as his eyes shifted back to the fiend still present.

"That _thing_ used to be human?" the disbelief high in her voice. This was just _too_ much, even for her.

Chad stood slowly, trying to evaluate their situation before he made up his mind. Figuring they wouldn't have much more time hidden, he decided and with a small nod to her ran out from their cover and into the open headed straight for the kraken monster. Screaming out to the insane boy, she could do little to stop him from going and could only watch from the sidelines as he effectively committed suicide in her mind.

The hollow thrashed its limbs and roared as Chad ran headlong to battle, waiting until he was deep within its tentacles before transforming his right arm and firing a blast at the creature's mid section.

When the smoke cleared from the blast however, the beast was surrounded in a force field of water, undamaged and preparing its next assault as Chad realized too late his folly and was struck heavily across the chest. Stunned by the first hit, he narrowly avoided being crushed by the second as he braced himself with his right arm, blocking its blow. There they stood in a standstill, one trying to squash and the other trying to push back.

Impulsively the girl ran from the safety of the bridge and blindly towards the beast that was slowly gaining ground. Flinging herself at its heaving, mass of a body, she managed to land a strike on its appendage holding the boy at bay, cutting mostly through it, allowing Chad a break and making the brute roar in displeasure and pain. While it was distracted momentarily, she helped support the larger boy and together they quickly moved a safer distance away, out of striking range to an abandoned building not far away. Once there she had Chad lie down and found something to support his head before she sat next to the injured boy. His arm by then had returned to normal.

"Hey, are you going to be alright? That looks painful" she stated and winced like it was she that had been inflicted.

"No, I'm fine." He said. "I have had worse." Looking her over, "It's you I'm concerned about. How's your head?"

Absentmindedly rubbing the spot where the boy had held her "Oh! No, I'm fine, really."

"That's good."

An awkward silence began to build until she proclaimed "Ohh, I never told you my name! It's Mila." Extending her hand, she waited till he gingerly shook it. Then more bashfully "I uh, haven't gotten your name. Since you rescued me…"

"Yasutora Sado" he told her. Though seeing her face contort, he added "Most people call me Chad."

Later after some time to rest, Chad sat up feeling a bit better than he had. Glancing to Mila he found her to be asleep and decided now would be a good time to find the hollow. Once it was destroyed, then he could come back for the girl and that would be the end of it.

Or so he thought.

He had gotten up relatively easily and was headed to the door but a hand stopped him grabbing his wrist tightly.

Mila had awoken and was rubbing her eye with her other hand. "Where are you going?" she asked a little slurred.

"To find the hollow; it's still out there. I have to beat it."

"NO! You can't!" she yelled, jumping up. "That thing is way too big, you can't fight that!"

"I have to; it's a danger to normal people." looking off in the distance, fist clenching "I can do it, I've fought them before."

"NO!" she wailed throwing herself at him "You can't! I don't want you to die!" she sobbed clinging to his torn shirt. Not knowing what to do, he could only stand there as she clung to him crying heartily. After a while when she had exhausted herself, he sat down with her and just held her. She was dozing presently while Chad just stared off. The thought of her, someone he didn't really know, being that upset over him was foreign to him.

Staring at her features with the visible tear tracks from her crying, he forgot about the hollow for a moment. In that moment she looked peaceful and oddly beautiful.

Mila's eyelids began to flutter and she slowly opened her eyes staring up at him. Chad's heart beat changed and his eyes widened a fraction. Now the hollow completely from his mind, his heart spoke for him and his head descended as his lips grazed hers. Softly, like experimentally he kissed her.

Now more awake than ever, Mila responded in kind as their lips caressed one another's, melding and molding. Soon her hands were upon him, feeling his muscles through his thin shirt. _Oh what it would be like to feel them unhindered _she mused.

Breaking for air, she smiled languorously at him while he seemed surprised by his actions. Tracing a finger over his chest she wondered "Have you ever done that before?"

"No" he said, voice a tinge deeper than before though if either noticed it wasn't evident.

Smiling she leaned in for another amazing kiss, but Chad stopped her. Questioning him silently, she could see the shame in his dark eyes. _Had he not intended for this to happen?_

Thinking this was probably the case, she stared solemnly at the boy. _Of course, why would I think otherwise? He saved me; that doesn't mean he's in __**love**__ with me._

Off in her own musings, she could not see Chad as he watched her, wondering what she was feeling. About to speak, he saw her eyes well up once more and knew he had hurt her inadvertently. Reaching forward, cupping her face in his hand he took her lips again to sweetly kiss her.

From there things progressed rather quickly. From kissing soft and smooth to more passionate to the removal of his ruined shirt as her hands traveled as they wished. Being mindful of his injury she kissed his built chest, noticing his medallion, as beautiful as he. The removal of her shirt soon followed as they laid on the cold stone floor, the heat of their combined bodies a stark contrast.

A few more articles of clothing joined the heap, and slowly they explored one another, touching, caressing, and licking until both were at wit's end. Taking her hips in his hands, her legs around him, he surged forward and broke a barrier within her, stilling at the realization and watching her carefully. There was pain he knew but she pushed on him regardless and so they continued, rhythmically pushing and joining together.

He was as strong as she had imagined and now she felt foolish for not believing in him before. Though a giant, especially compared to her, he was a gentle one. His rocking back and forth was powerful but reassuring. He was as caring now as he had been before and shortly she shivered with the pleasure overtaking her and within a minute him too.

Exhausted and contented they lay with Chad holding her to his chest as she draped over him, her hand on his right arm, lightly stroking it. For a few minutes they lay in silent contentment, enjoying the rush as it lasted.

"I'm sorry" Chad said suddenly, making Mila open her drooping lids and wait for clarification.

Continuing "You weren't…ready" he explained, making it obvious by his pause what he meant by ready.

Shifting slightly so she could look at him she said "No, I'm glad it was you."

Eyes softening, he put a hand on her head and smiled as she closed her eyes, tired but happy for once.


End file.
